1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras, camcorders and mobile phones are known in the art as electronic devices that are configured such that a liquid crystal display or the like is embedded into a device main body to confirm captured images. Further, an electronic device is provided that is configured such that an opening and closing device for opening and closing a display unit is provided in a device main body, and the display unit can be opened and closed with respect to the device main body, so that a liquid crystal display can be viewed from various angles.
Recently, taking a self portrait photograph by using an electronic device (so called “selfie”), such as a digital camera, is becoming popular. In such a case, in a state in which the display unit is accommodated in the rear surface of the device main body, a photographer who is located in front of the device main body may not view the liquid crystal display.
For this reason, an opening and closing device and an electronic device are provided that are configured such that, even if a photographer is located in front of the device main body, the display unit can be moved to a position at which the liquid crystal display can be viewed (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-138959
The display unit that includes the liquid crystal display has, however, a relatively large thickness. Thus, with a configuration in which the display unit is pivoted around a rotational shaft with respect to the device main body, a corner portion of the display unit that is disposed at aside that is closer to the rotational shaft and a corner portion of the device main body that is disposed at a side that is closer to the rotational shaft come into contact with each other with the rotation.
One of illustrative objects of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide an opening and closing device and an electronic device that can be downsized and with which operability can be enhanced.